


Blame the Weather

by aphrodite14



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite14/pseuds/aphrodite14
Summary: 惊！美国队长疑似婚变？小熊雨夜携子逃跑是哪般！点进来看美队独家哄老婆秘诀！预警 ABO 已生子 失忆部分全是我瞎编 没有医学依据 冬冬是小熊冬冬▶️《Blame the Weather》——Dave Thomas Junior
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 4





	Blame the Weather

01

我叫莎拉，是个女Beta，今年已经八十七岁了。我有一个漂亮可爱的Omega孙女和我相依为命，她叫索菲亚。周末或者放假她就从大学赶回来，和我度过充满热可可香气的晚上。

我们在镇上开了一家小旅馆，生意还可以，生活很幸福平淡。

我已经九十岁了，要说什么东西是有趣的，可以被分享的，大概也就是那个雨夜。

02

那是一个风雨交加，电闪雷鸣的夜晚。

我的关节有些问题，一到雨天就开始痛。那时候才是傍晚，正好天空已经黑了，我的关节也很痛。于是我想提前关门。

就在我费力地推着木门的时候，一个高大的身影伸出手来顶住了木门，我一时有些害怕，但下一秒那人开口了。

“小——呃，女士，请让我进去吧。”

你可不知道，那声音真好听，柔柔的。

我一下子放松了警惕，我想他是个Omega（后来我证明我是对的）。于是我停下开门的动作。

那男人从雨里走出来，走进大厅。壁炉的火光暗暗地照着他高挺的鼻梁和粉嫩的嘴唇。他拢了拢半长的棕发，用那双湿润的绿眼睛看着我。

“我，我想，住在这里……”他紧张地抿了抿嘴唇。看到我迷茫的神情，他急忙补充，“我会付钱，我有钱！我不知道怎么说那个词……”

“可以，当然！”

他这才放心地侧身进来。这时我发现他提着一个包，怀里什么东西用外套包着。

我关上门，引他来到壁炉前。那里有三个又大又软的安乐椅。我带他坐下。

于是他又有些紧张，把湿了的外套挂在衣帽架上。

03

现在我站在他旁边，索菲亚在厨房里煮热可可，老猫乔治在软软的地毯上来回踱步，好奇地盯着我们看。

他的脸因温暖而蒙上一层薄薄的红。他把手里的包放在地板上，才拉开外套，拉开一层襁褓，露出一个可爱的娃娃。

他小心地来回荡着小家伙，轻轻地把小家伙放到安乐椅柔软的垫子上。

于是小家伙睁开了眼睛。

她有和她爸爸一样柔软美丽的卷的棕发，有一双深蓝色的眼睛。她的手脚覆盖着柔和的红，胖胖的。她还穿着美国队长的兜衣呢！那个盾牌衬得她更可爱了。

看到爸爸，她张开粉红的小嘴笑了，发出啊啊的声音，向她的爸爸伸出手来。

她的爸爸顾不上浑身湿透，又把她抱回怀里，鼻尖抵上她的额头，轻轻把她来回摇晃：“娜特，乖哦，等会爹地喂你喝奶奶哦……”

他的动作那么熟悉，真是一幅温馨的画面。

04

看男人的举止，穿着，气质，就知道他的Alpha肯定很富有。可他不像那些娇生惯养，受尽宠爱的Omega，他的眼神里有一丝坚定，像个军人。

这时索菲亚捧着热可可出来，见到那个可爱的宝宝和大人，一时愣住了。

“索菲亚，这个小伙子是刚刚匆忙过来的，我们就收留他吧，你看，他还带着女儿呢！”

男人听到这个，抬起头，对她露出感激并且恳求的笑。我敢肯定，没人能拒绝那个微笑。

看到他的正脸，索菲亚更吃惊了点，她结结巴巴地说，“当然，当然可以。你，你是冬日战士？你是巴基？”

男人也愣住了，露出疑惑的表情。

“对不起，我想你认错了。谁是巴基？”

02

我们三个人坐在椅子上烤着炉火。

“我不是巴基……”

小家伙又睡过去了。他把孩子抱在怀里，嗫嚅着开口，“巴基这个名字很熟悉，但我不知道是不是我。我想我是失忆了。我只知道我的女儿叫娜塔莎。”

“娜塔莎？”索菲亚很吃惊，“是谁给她起的名字？”

“我不记得。好像是我的Alpha。”

“说说你的Alpha吧，或许我们可以帮你恢复记忆。”

他脸上显出为难的神色。

“我记不清楚。他大概是一个军人，或者是特工。他很高，头发是金色，眼睛是蓝色。”他停顿一下，“他有很多朋友。有一个很漂亮的红发女人，我记得她，她会说俄语，和我一样。还有一个很有钱的男人，但是很矮……啊，我想不起来了，我头痛。”

“你，你先休息一下吧。”索菲亚把一张毯子盖在他身上。他感激地点点头。

05

我和索菲亚进了厨房，“奶奶，我觉得他的Alpha就是美国队长。你还记得吗？史蒂夫罗杰斯。”

我记得这个名字。“他是复仇者联盟的一员，对吗？”

“没错……这是巴基，美国队长的Omega。”索菲亚打开一张图片。

我仔细辨认，“确实和那个小伙子很像。”

索菲亚和我达成一致了，她非常激动。“天啊，我是他们的粉丝！”

“一年前他们才在一起，现在他们孩子已经这么大了！”她随即开始自说自话。我忍不住打断，“嘿，索菲亚，那现在怎么办？”

“我觉得他是又失忆了，以为自己很危险，赶紧收拾东西带上娜塔莎跑出来了。”

“现在罗杰斯肯定在找他。我们只用把巴基安顿好就行了。”

索菲亚拍拍我的肩膀，安慰一般。

06

我们为巴基收拾出一间温暖的屋子，他非常感激。

那晚，我们早早就睡了。

07

第二天一早，巴基就起来了，抱着娜塔莎在花园里闲逛，一边对着她温柔地说着什么。

吃了早饭，我们一起在大厅中看电视。欢笑间，巴基突然说，“我感觉好像我的Alpha在靠近……我不知道，只是一种感觉。”

“等会，我闻到一股攻击性特别强的信息素的味道。”索菲亚突然说，她赶紧起身到橱柜旁。我知道那里面有我们的手枪。

突然，一个身影慌张地冲进大厅，“巴基，巴基？”

巴基站起来，“我记得你，你，你是不是史蒂夫？”

史蒂夫叹了一口气，把巴基抱进怀里，释放信息素安慰他，“巴基，Babe，你是不是又失忆了？跟我回家好吗？”

巴基闷闷地应了一声。

“巴基，我找了你一整夜，幸好托尼……啊，不然我不知道要怎么办了。我找了你一整夜。”史蒂夫有些语无伦次。这个强大到保护一整个国家的男人，在他最爱的人面前还是会紧张。

“谢谢你们……”史蒂夫走到索菲亚和莎拉面前说，“谢谢你们保护巴基。”他用力地和她们握手拥抱。

“来吧，和我回家。”

08

在回去的车上。

巴基睡了一觉，迷迷糊糊地睁开眼。

“嘿，史蒂夫，我想起来了……”他侧着头，盯着史蒂夫眼下的乌青。

史蒂夫正开着车，但他还是转头关切地看着巴基，“想起来了？有哪里不舒服吗？头痛吗？”

“没有。史蒂夫，对不起。”晕乎乎的小熊红了脸。

史蒂夫笑了，“没什么对不起的。现在，给我讲讲是怎么回事吧。”

“你出去执行任务了，但是我忘了，自己煮了一桌晚饭。做完了我才想起来，所以我很生气，一个人把一桌饭都吃完了。吃完了我的肚子又很撑，又涨奶，看着窗外电闪雷鸣好烦躁，生气地睡着了，睡起来我就失忆了，我以为我还在九头蛇，赶紧带着娜塔莎走了。”他一口气说完。

史蒂夫哭笑不得地看着巴基。巴基把头埋在外套里，闷闷地说，“Blame the weather.”

“嘿，巴基。”他揉揉巴基的头发，“看着我，好吗？”

“史蒂夫，我爱你。”巴基两只手抱着史蒂夫的脖子，和他交换了这个黏糊糊的吻。

“巴基，我也爱你。”

09

“Sir，监测到队长的车辆行驶路径不稳定。”人工智能斌斌有礼的声音在空旷的房间里响起。

“贾维斯，调最近的监控给我看。”

托尼凑到电脑前来看，一下子就看到两个百岁老人亲吻图像。

“贾维斯，车翻了再告诉我。”青筋暴起。

“抱歉，Sir，但……”

“按我说的做！”


End file.
